


In Another Life

by tintentod



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintentod/pseuds/tintentod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor puts Loki more than once in a difficult position and in hopes to find more behind a very snarky attitude he steps over more than one boundary</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a prompt someone on Tumblr gave me: Odin takes Thor and Loki to choose their brides (slaves). Loki finds a broken (but still a fighter) Tony and choose him despite Odin and Thor’s opinions. Set in IRON MAN 1, before THOR (Tony is somehow taken from the desert after he escapes from the Ten Rings. 
> 
> Normally I try to keep the length down to 500+ words when I fill such prompts, but this was just too complicated. I didn't feel too great as I wrote this story so sorry if it has a certain somber tone to it.

"What is this construct on his chest?" Loki wanted to know, looking down into the little arena where three guards were trying to calm the Midgardian down Thor had brought back from earth. It'd happened on accident, as far as Loki had heard and his brother was right now informing their father about the incident. Now he was watching him, curious with Sif at his side.

"He won't let the guards close enough to let them take a look at it. For all what we know it could be a Midgardian weapon."

Loki doubted it. If that would have been the case the Midgardian had already used it to free himself. He looked exhausted, clothes stained with blood and sweat and Loki wondered what this man had been gone through before the Bifrost took him from his world.  
"I'll go down."

Sif knew better than to hold him back and with long, quick strides Loki made his way down to the entrance of the arena. With a nod of his head he let the guards open the doors and then stepped in. None of the other guards inside noticed him, but the Midgardian did. For a second he was distracted, but before the guards could take advantage of it, Loki spoke up.

"Leave us."

The guards were drilled to obey and still one of them hesitated, looking at Loki confused, "But my prince…"

"I said, leave us." Eyes flashing in a light green Loki left no doubt he was serious with his order and any kind of disobedient would be punished. Within seconds they were alone, giving the human a moment to breath.

"You're hurt," Loki started, taking a step closer, wondering if the Midgardian could understand him. He could smell the sweat and the dirt now, mixed with the copper scent of blood. "We've healers who can look at your wounds."

"My wounds can't be healed, Prince Charming." The voice was hoarse, thick with pain and confusion and yet still snotty. Loki imagined it was pleasant under different circumstances. 

"You shouldn't be too sure about this. – Guards!" Again the doors were opened, two guards entering with spears in hand. "Bring us some water and food for our guest." It wasn't lost on Loki how little the human liked the last word, especially since they both knew he was a lot less than this.

"If you think you can try and break my will with some food and…" Whatever injury he'd it seemed bad. With a gasping sound he kneeled down, one arm wrapped around his chest, hiding a part of the construction. Without a second thought Loki was at his side, trying to brace him in case he needed the support. Loki didn't expect the man to push him away, trying to fight him. He seemed much too weak and yet it threw Loki off. However, it took Loki only a second to be back on his feet, his reflexes so fast he'd the Midgardian pinned down in just a couple of seconds.

"We don't want to fight you," he hissed, but if the man had heard him Loki wasn't sure. He felt his resistance crumbling and then he went limb, his injuries seemingly a lot worse then Loki had suspected. Two guards picked him up and took him on Loki's order to the House of Healing. He stayed in the arena, watching the guards leaving as he heard someone applauding and as he looked up he saw Thor standing at the same spot he'd been only minutes ago.

"Did you find yourself another play toy, brother?"

Loki didn't even answer; instead he followed the guards outside. For a moment he contemplated seeing what the healers could do for their captive, but he decided against it. Instead he walked straight to the Allfather, voicing his wish for the man to be his servant. 

Two days later Loki was allowed to see him. The construction on his chest was gone; his body cleaned and for the first time Loki could take a proper look at the man. He was strong, a lot stronger than he'd thought and from what they've told Loki he'd completely recover. For a while he sat next to the bed, eyes wandering over the features of the man lying so vulnerable in front of him. Asgard's rules were clear for such circumstances, that no man who stepped inside the city without invitation was allowed to leave again. Not unless the Allfather told it so. So taking care of this man saved him probably his life. If he'd be thankful for it, that was another question.  
He was just about to leave as the man stirred, a mewling sound in the back of his throat filling the air. 

"Jarvis?"

"There is no one called Jarvis in Asgard." Loki was sure the man didn't even remember where he was, that this was just the first memory coming to his mind. And he seemed to be right. Startled from Loki's voice the man ripped his eyes open, 

"Where am I? I was … I was in a desert. I dreamed I was. Where…" His hands brushed over his chest, looking down at the lighter spot in the middle where the construction had been. Now it was lying on a little table next to the bed. Calmly so he wouldn't trouble him even more, Loki reached out for it and showed it to the man.

"Our healers said this kept you alive. You don't have any need for it anymore." The splinters that had been stuck in his chest lay in a little bowel on the same table and Loki pointed to it. "We saved you."

"How? This… I have to go…I need to…" The man tried to get up, bracing himself on his elbows but it was easy to tell how weak he still was, arms trembling from the effort. Putting a hand on his chest, Loki tried to ease him back down. 

"You need to rest. Sleep." Before he knew what was happening the man slapped his hand away, trying to struggle. He even managed to push Loki away, covers slipping from his hips as he tried to get on his feet. It was only because of Loki's surprise and the sudden wave of strength that was coming upon him Loki needed to take a step back, watching how the man was trying to get up once again.  
The moment Loki got over his confusion, though, he'd him pined down as gently as possible. Straddling his hips and hands pushing him down on his shoulders, Loki focused sternly on the brown eyes beneath him. "I told you you're too weak to stand up." Loki doubted he'd heard him because his eyes were fluttering shut and his body went limb. 

After this incident the man slept for two days, occasionally waking up and asking for someone called Pepper and Jarvis, but falling back asleep the moment he got something to drink. At the third day he was strong enough to get introduced to his duties.  
It was strange to see the man dressed in Asgardian clothes, leather pants and a linen tunic, tugging on the small leather choker around his neck marking him as a slave.

"Is this how you treat guests?" This time his voice sounded stronger, more confident and even a bit arrogant. Loki liked it. Very much so. He stepped closer into his chambers, watching him seated at one of the chairs, another servant standing behind him, a tray with two glasses and a carafe with wine in his hands. 

"Unfortunately you're not a guest. But I guess you already been informed on the circumstances of your stay here." Putting one foot in front of the other Loki crossed the room, not once looking away from the man sitting in his chair. "What is your name?"

"Tony Stark."

"A good name. A strong name. You'll become accustomed to our rules and habits pretty soon, Son of Stark."

"Tony." Tony spoke up harshly, an angry frown on his face. He turned towards the servant behind him and reached for one of the glasses, but before he got a hold on it the servant took a step back. The situation elicited a low chuckle from Loki who had now reached them, beckoning the servant to step closer. 

"This is not for you, Tony. This is what you will do from now on. You'll serve my every wish if you want to live."

"Is that a threat?" 

"It's a promise. As long as you'll be under my protection no harm will come to you." By that Loki pressed his hand against his chest, showing Tony how serious he was about this. There was something about Tony Loki liked. Maybe it was his looks. Maybe it was this gleam in his eyes, something that told Loki he'd always fight and never bow. And that he showed at every chance given. He was snotty, rude, always replying with a disrespectful remark. At first it'd been amusing, but Loki knew Tony was playing a dangerous game. He wasn't trying to intimidating Tony as he said he needed to serve if he wanted to live. 

Unwelcomed guests had only one way to leave Asgard and that was winning a fight against a Bilgesnipe. Tony wouldn't stand a chance in that fight. And so Loki was worrying how to keep him alive if he wouldn't swallow his pride. The Allfather already heard from the incidence constantly happening, and he was growing impatient. He reminded him that Loki and Thor had other things to worry about; after all the tradition said they needed to find spouses when they came to age. Thor already pushed his decisions to its limits and the Allfather was slowly getting impatient. They were in times of peace; nothing should distracted them from finding the right person among the ones available for them. 

The idea came to Loki at night, after yet another one of those dreams involving Tony and Loki, tangled sheets and warm bodies and on the next morning he found himself in the throne room, kneeling in front of the Allfather and voicing his plea.

"I found the one I want to wed." Fist pressed against his chest, head bowed, Loki could feel his heart rabbiting in his chest. He already knew the answer. Not only Odin would speak against his wish, but Thor, who was standing next to his father, as well. Ever since Loki had spoken up for the Midgardian the first time Loki had been the main focus of Thor's jokes and jests, his friends joining in. Yet not once did Loki waver, not once did he regret the decision he'd made.

"Maybe this is a moment your brother should take you as example. Stand up, Loki, and speak who did you pick." 

"The Midgardian, father." Loki didn't stand up, keeping his position to avoid looking at either his brother or his father. The only person he dared looking at was his mother. Frigga stood beside his father's throne, her eyes watching him with a fond expression, something that didn't surprise Loki at all.

It was Thor who reacted first, laughing out loud at Loki's words. "You underestimate yourself, brother. There're other men and women alike who'd gladly wed and bed you. Or do you really have a death wish?" As usual Thor was exaggerating, but Loki was wise enough not rebuking him.

"Your brother is right. Why would you want to wed him? It'd be foolish to think it'd tame him."

"He isn't to be tamed, father. And that is not what I need. I need someone with a heart of a fighter, someone who isn't afraid of me and speaking up if necessary." Loki could tell that this was not what his father had wished to hear, and that it didn't prove his point. Thor looked just as surprised now that it dawned on him Loki was serious. 

"You should reconsider your decision." 

"Father, I…"

"I said you should…" Odin looked from Frigga's hand, which was resting on his own, up to her face and Loki knew that at least one of the people in the room were accepting his decision, seeing more behind it than just trying to do the right thing and saving the Midgardian's life. Loki was fond of him in more than one way, but that was not a good enough reason for the Allfather. One look from his wife, though, silenced even him. Instead of continuing his order, Odin looked back at Loki and gave him a little nod, so small for a second he thought he'd imagined it. But then he could see the shock on Thor's face and he knew he'd seen it right; he got the approval of his father.

If Loki imagined that this change of events would bring a shift in Tony's behaviour, he was once again mistaken. The prospect of marrying Loki, a man, seemed foreign, disgusting even to Tony, but not because of the gender. Loki had seen Tony looking at men and women alike, but the interest he showed in the servants, the spark of lust diminished whenever his brown eyes looked at him. Loki wondered what he'd done for Tony to react this way, what it was that repelled him that much. Yet Loki never got the chance to ask. Now that Odin gave his consent Tony was taught the court rules and they barely saw each other. However, he did hear a lot about Tony's unwillingness and it did grief Loki to be so unwanted. Then again he wondered why he even cared. After all he was just a servant, a slave. A slave he'd rescued and now was willing to marry. The answer why it stung was so obvious he didn't allow himself to think about it too much.

Then the day of the wedding feast came all focus was, as expected on Thor and his bride and by the time it was Loki's turn stepping with Tony in front of Odin Allfather, the hall was nearly emptied. Everyone was already celebrating Thor's wedding and while it still hurt Loki to always be second best, he guessed it was better for Tony. They didn't need to say any vows or words, nothing the Midgardian's were used to and that could give Tony a chance to spoil their wedding.  
While Loki wore parts of his armour like how it was tradition in Asgard, Tony wore a red long tunic with deep red leather pants and a golden belt around his middle. The colour suited him, but Loki knew better than telling him in front of others. The spark in his brown eyes told him already that he was anything but thrilled about this and would do anything to let Loki know that. Giving any fuel for the fire that seemed to burn inside Tony was the last thing Loki wanted to do.

They joined the feast for a while, eating from one plate and drank from one cup as it was custom, and although Loki noticed how reluctant Tony ate and drank he was glad that he showed at least enough decency to take one sip and one bite. Loki tried to make the most out of it, occasionally speaking up and explaining some of the traditions. He could tell that Tony didn't care for it and soon he decided it was useless to expect any kind of gratitude because Loki did safe his life, if he liked that thought or not. 

Getting up, he beckoned Tony to follow him. Loki wasn't sure if he really didn't see his gesture or if he wanted to make the situation even worse, but he stayed put in his place, looking anywhere but Loki.  
It was an affront Loki wasn't sure he liked, noticing people turning their attention to him waiting for Tony to get up and follow him. All of them knew what would be expected from them: the bedding. And while Loki wasn't so stupid to believe that anything would ever happen, he wanted to keep the façade up for both of their sakes. Seconds ticked by until Tony finally turned to him, looking up and meeting Loki's pleading green eyes with taunting brown ones. He didn't have to say it out loud what he was thinking and before it could get any worse, Loki turned and left without him. 

Tony was brought to him a while later by some guards, informing him that he'd tried to escape. It didn't surprise Loki and yet he didn't say anything. Instead he stood up from where he laid in their bed, beckoning the guards to leave them alone. 

"Will you punish me now?" Tony asked the moment the heavy doors closed behind the guards and with Loki now in front of him. It was easy to tell he wanted to provoke him, waiting for him to lose his temper, but Loki could somehow relate to this feeling of not belonging. Instead of answering he stepped around him and over to a little table with a flacon of wine and poured them a glass, picking both up and stepping over to Tony. He held one glass out to him, waiting for Tony to take it. Instead he slapped it out of Loki's hand, stepping closer and crushing the splinters on the ground with his boots. Tony stared up in Loki's face and Loki felt his hot breath tickling his lips and cheek, fire burning in his eyes. 

"Stop this. Stop trying to make this easier for me. Bring me back home. Now!"

"I can't." In contrast to Tony Loki was calm. "We have laws here in Asgard, rules that don't allow us to let you go." 

"You're a prince; don't tell me the rules apply to you and your spouse." Reaching up, Tony pushed Loki hard, making him stumble backwards. 

"I can't." All Loki could do was repeat himself, helpless rubbing over the spot on his naked chest were Tony had pushed him. 

"You can't or you don't want?" There was something teasingly in his voice, disdainfully even. "Do you want to keep me as your toy? Hoping that I will finally bow and give in? I've a life on Earth. I've friends. I want to go back." By then Tony was screaming, stepping closer and closer to Loki until they were standing at the foot of the bed and the next thing Loki knew was Tony was at him, both tumbling down. They struggled for a while, Loki trying to pin Tony down, but he was a lot stronger than he'd expected and if he didn't want to hurt Tony Loki had to hold back. Thinking about a way to make him stop, Loki felt something cold at his throat and he froze, looking quite surprised up at Tony. Even if Loki would ask where Tony found the dagger, he doubted he'd get any answer.

"Bring me back." Tony was seething, the words coming out in a hiss.

Carefully slowly Loki raised his hands in surrender, keeping his eyes on Tony's waiting for his reaction. He took his time for an answer, just in hopes for Tony to calm down because this time he wouldn't say anything else as the times before. "I told you; I can't. Bringing you back home would be my death and yours as well. They would find you and make sure you couldn't tell anyone about us."

For a moment it seemed as if Tony would drop the dagger, but then Loki noticed he just readjusted his grip, shifting on top of Loki and that was when Loki noticed the state Tony was in.

"But if you want to leave so desperately, then why are you that aroused?" Tony was hard, his erection trapped between their bodies and the shock of Loki noticing was written all over his face. Within a second Tony was pushing away from Loki and got up, throwing the dagger across the room and Loki hated seeing him so desperate. There was nothing he could do and there Loki wished nothing more than helping him.  
Loki gave Tony the room he needed, waiting some time before he followed him, moving silently. It didn't surprise him as Tony jumped at the feeling of his hand on his shoulder, shooting him a warning glance over the shoulder. Still he followed him as Loki pulled him back and leaded him over to the bed. He didn't even struggle as Loki started undressing him, taking his time and Tony the possibility to stop Loki whenever he wanted.

Tony didn't push him away. He let Loki do how he pleased and for a moment Loki even thought he'd broken him, but then he looked in his eyes and there was still this fire burning, even more fiercely than before. Suddenly he understood why Tony was so angry with him. It wasn't because he hated him, but because it was quite the opposite. Loki, however, didn't let Tony know he was aware of his feelings. Not even as he pushed Tony down on the mattress before he slipped out of his clothes and followed him, straddling his hips and eased himself down on Tony's cock; he'd been prepared for it as it was custom for a wedding. Not that he'd thought it'd be for any use, but in this moment it wasn't important anymore. All Loki cared about was Tony underneath him. First he was frozen to the spot, staring up at Loki in surprise, but with each movement he seemed to relax more, starting to touch Loki in return. Although on top Loki was at Tony's mercy, waiting for the moment he'd him push away once again, but he didn't but allow himself to enjoy the moment and get the most of it. Their moment was short and yet passionate, both leaving marks on the other man's body as they came.

It didn't change anything about their relationship, though. In fact it was the only time Tony had let his guards down and he tried more than once to overwhelm Loki or to escape, and no matter what Loki did or said nothing could change the way he looked at him, torn between hate and what Loki thought was love. 

Nearly a year past and by then Loki had more than one scar on his body Tony had left on him and he knew it was useless to keep on trying. All the time Loki had tried to find a way to help Tony and he finally stumbled over an old spell, a dark spell for which he needed Heimdall's help. The keeper wasn't pleased as Loki explained to him what had to be done, but he agreed reluctantly, both knew Odin's wrath would be unimaginable.

It was exactly a year after Tony had arrived in Asgard as they rode out of the city and towards the Bifrost. Loki hadn't told Tony what was about to happen, afraid he'd spoil Loki's scheme. The moment Heimdall saw them he started to prepare what was necessary, taking the little bag Loki had brought with him and disappeared inside the Bifrost, followed shortly after by Loki and Tony. Until then Tony hadn't seen it, looking around curious and Loki was sure it was the first time he saw him so calm and at ease. The few times Tony did open up to him Loki found out he was an inventor, smart and artful. Loki found himself even more intrigued but Tony had nothing of it, always keeping his distance. It broke Loki's heart and yet it was something he needed to accept.

"What is this?"

"Your way back home." Loki watched Tony all the time, a small smile coming to his lips at the sudden surprise running through Tony's body. And while he couldn't wait to hear more, Loki tried his hardest to seem sure of his plan and not back out of it. 

"You said I can't go back."

With a sad smile Loki dared stepping closer, stopping next to Tony. "You'll think I've lied, but I haven't. It's true you can't go back to your time. But I can send you back to the day we took you from Midgard."

The surprised made room for confusion and Loki could see how desperately Tony tried to find out what he wanted to say. "We'll send you back in time. You won't remember anything, that way my father had to accept my decision to help you go back."

Tony looked from Loki to Heimdall, who stood in the middle of the dome, watching them with his golden eyes. If he doubted Loki's words he didn't let it show; the hope of returning back home was too big for Tony to question Loki's statement. Still the curiosity was still showing, but just as he wanted to speak up again Heimdall interrupted him.

"We need to open the bridge now or else the moment will be over."

Loki didn't look to Heimdall as he nodded, trying to keep a brave face as he watched Tony, seeing his chest working harder as his breathing sped up. He wished Tony would change his mind, maybe realizing now with this option at hand that he did want to stay. And then Tony looked Loki in the eye, for the first time without the hate that covered what he was feeling and Loki knew it wasn't enough. He wanted to say goodbye, but Tony pulled him already closer, hands cupping Loki's cheeks as he kissed him hard and long. It knocked all air out of Loki's lungs and all he could do to stay on his own feet was holding fast on Tony's hands, pushing him away gently. 

"You have to go." With that Loki stepped back, eyes focused on Tony and the next thing he knew remembered was the familiar humming sound of the Bifrost, the flash of light and in the next moment Tony was gone. Something Loki couldn't find himself being able to tell him was that sending him back in time meant he'd be in the same condition as they had found him. Loki had wanted to keep one splinter as memento, but he couldn't. Everything had to be sent back with Tony. 

The thought Tony wouldn't remember him stung and with him constantly on Loki's mind he found himself more than once visiting Heimdall, asking him how he was doing. Heimdall told him everything, every little change. Until the day Frigga stood in front of the Bifrost, smiling at him as she'd done the day Loki had told Odin he wanted to marry Tony. Odin had been furious about the happenings, threatening Loki with punishments not imaginable. It'd been Frigga calming Odin down, convincing him what Loki had done was the right thing. For weeks Odin didn't speak with Loki, but that was something Loki could endure.

Now, though, he was wondering what his mother wanted from him. After descending from his horse, Loki stepped closer and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"You need to stop coming here," she whispered into his ear before he pulled back, staring at her surprised. "It won't do you any good, Loki."

For a moment he didn't know what to say, if it was wise telling her what brought him back here all the time. Before he could think about it again he heard himself speaking up. "I never belonged to you; I never was an equal to father or Thor, you the only one who saw me. He was the only one I thought would be different, seeing me for what I'm and not what people make out of me. I'm more than the Liesmith and Trickster. Not even he could see this despite what I thought to see in his eyes."

"He loved you as dearly as we love you, Loki." There was more Loki wanted to say, but these words made him stop. They both knew it wasn't true, that he'd always been different. Yet Loki let Frigga go and approached Heimdall the moment he was sure she couldn't hear him.

"He's ill."

Loki didn't need to speak up, asking the question he'd asked so many times. Heimdall had told him everything, from the iron armour to the battles he'd to fight and with each new bit of information Loki wished he'd have stayed with him in Asgard, where he could have kept him safe. Loki would remember this wish even on the day they were seeing each other again; his heart aching for him and Tony hiding in his suit, aiming at him and not knowing who he was, what they had shared. The day when Tony was fighting at Thor's side and Loki doing everything to be more than a failure to everyone, to be more than the monster no one wanted to be around.


End file.
